Whats going to happen next?
by Ino-yaoifan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are the most powerful teens on there campus and they have fans that want them.The girls want sasuke and the guys want poor little Naru-chan so what can they do to make all the harassment stop. just read and find out.yaoi SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hihi

This is Dee

im so sorry

for the misspelling.

well this is my new story

so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Naruto:(Sleep) 

Sasuke:(sleep)

Ino: im not one of Sasuke's Fangirls or Naruto's. YAY!

Dee: (smirks)

I dont own Naruto or any of the characters but my chracters will have a star by there names.

Parings :Sasuke x Naruto

there will be more in later chapters

* * *

Ages

Naruto 16

Sasike 17

Ino 17

Gaara 16

Sakura 18

Shikamaru 18

Kunna 17

Rock Lee 17

Shino 20 (Teacher)

Kiba 20 (Teacher)

* * *

At a college for gifted teens. You have classes that you can reschuduel.Free books, funiture, computers,phones, and whatever you wanted.

Sounds good.Yeah until you HAVE to be at this certain class so you can improve youre powers, and you can never be late for it, cause if you are you will be punished.

* * *

**In the door room of the most gifted teens on the campus **

* * *

"Wake up Naruto!" A sleepy raven-haired teen yelled at his best friend through his door.

Naruto shifted in his sleep. Sasuke seeing him throught the door still sleep, now pissed he knocks the door down and drags the sleeping blond out of bed and into the shower with him.

"Come on Naruto wake up."Sasuke said now taking off Naruto's clothes so he can shower with him. Sasuke holding a naked blond in his arms bridal style while the water is running, he steps in the shower and waits for the blond to wake up. Sapphire Eyes opened and looked up at his friend and blushed and kissed Sasuke lips. Sasuke kissed backed and put Naruto down and the bathed eachother.

Rushing out of the shower, forgetting to dry themselves they put on their black uniform pants and red collar shirt with a matching red bere.They rush out the door and fly towrds there first class of the day.

"Naruto why did you kiss me?" Sasuke now looking towards his friend who was to busy looking for the classroom. "What? What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked smiling and at Sasuke. "uh umm it was nothing ok. so are you ready to be harrased by your fanclub."Sasuke smirked. Naruto now panicking.

They landed in front of the school and opened the door and both of there fanclubs were there.Panicing and screaming Naruto now trying to fly but was pulled back down by one of his members. Sasuke set the guy who was pulling Naruto down hand on fire by touching his hand and grabbed Naruto and ran.

"Naruto let's just miss class today kay." Sasuke said to Naruto smiling.He smiles back and nod's and heads back to there dorm room.

Dee: I hoped you all liked this story.

Ino: little sister why did you smirk earlier?

Dee:you'll find out (smirks)

Ino : (sighs)

Naruto : You want to know something you guys

Everyone: what?

Naruto: I not going to eat for ramen a month

Sasuke (raises eyebrow )yeah right

Naruto: I can do it just wait and see it will be in the next chapter right Dee

Dee: yep oh and readers review and comment and tell me how i did on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you guys for comments.

(gives you guys cookies)

So this is chap two.

* * *

Chapter two

Let's Piss off our Fanclubs!

* * *

Naruto:(eating a piece of chocolate cake) 

Sasuke: (watches naruto eat cake)

Dee and Ino:(taping them both)

Sasuke:(see's cake on Naruto's cheek and licks it off)

Naruto:(blushes)

Sasuke:(smirk)

Dee: Big sister this is why I was smirking

Ino: ok but make them do something dirty (smirks evily)

SND(runs away from Ino)

Dee:(runs with Naruto and Sasuke) I dont own Naruto or the characters but my characters will

have a number by them.

Ino:come on little sister put me in this chap I promise i'll be good(runs after Dee)

* * *

**With Naruto and Sasuke under the Cherryblossom Tree**

* * *

"Sasuke why are we here shouldn't we try to get back to our room?"Naruto asked sitting in Sasuke's lap under the blossom tree.

Petals falling from the tree. Sasuke laying his back against the tree with his eyes closed, listened to Naruto talk. Naruto stopped talking and controlled the falling petals to hit sasuke in the face.

Naruto touched the tree and got up out of Sasuke's lap and all the petals fell on Sasuke. Sasuke looked up towards the blond and lifted the blond up with his mind and placed him back in his lap along with the fallen cherryblossoms. Naruto pouted and took his hat off and let his hair down. Sasuke opened his eyes and touched Naruto's hair.

"Naruto,I love the feel of your hair.What made you want to let gorw so long."Sasuke said while feeling the long locks of blond hair.

"Sasuke I dont really know , I think I did it because my cousin Ino said I should let it grow out, so I did." Naruto smiled and rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

A giant flower bud landed in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's lap and ran towards the flower in exciment and Sasuke strared at the flower bud and sighed.The Flower bud bloomed into a beatiful purple orchid and a girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka jumped out wearing a longed sleeved orchid kimmono that was above her knees. Her bleach blonde hair in a in a bun on the side of her head with flower hair pins holding it up and her bang haning in her face.

She walked towards Naruto and hugged him tightly."Naru-chan I missed you so much! Oh hi Sasuke." She stated boredly." Ino-chan what are you doing here and whats with the entrance!?" "Oh I came here because im going to be going to school here and I like doing that!" She smiled at her cosin and let go of him.

"Sasuke so how have you been trating my cousin you bastard."She stated with a frown now on her face."What the hell Ino you just not get here and you start calling me a bastard and shit and of course im treating Naruto good.Damn!"

"Yay I pissed him off. hehehe". She gigled and frowned as soon as she felt someone pulling up her already short kimono.she turned around and dropped kicked the guy in the face,sending him into the ground.She turned towards a scared Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and thought,"this is going to be a long seamester". He got up and hugged Naruto."It's ok Naru she is not pissed at you ok she will calm down dont worry". He said trying to calm down a now panicing blonde.

Naruto wasn't panicing because of his cousin drop kicking the perv in the ground he was panicing because he could hear the screams of his fans coming towards them. The fans came running towards there way and Ino tried to run away before they ran her over but she tripped over a branch and knocked into Naruto.

There fans no arrived at the cherryblossom tree to shocked at what they see before them.A kissing Naruto and Sasuke, the fans started to cry and walk away with broken hearts and erections. Ino grabbed her hair pin and all her hair fell down her back and she turned the hair pen into a camera and took pictures of the friends kissing. With a smirk of satisfaction she disappeared.

Naruto breaking the kiss blushed madly and turned his back to Sasuke.Sasuke blushing lightly cleared his throat and said," Now I know one thing to make our fans leave us alone.""Yeah wha.. what is th...that." Naruto said stuttering. "We have to trick them into thinking we are a couple so they we leave us alone, I mean did you see how they walked away saying"_oh theres no hope now. or "now that i see them together i should just give up."_ we have to keep making them belive we are couple so they will leave us alone." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto. Naruto with his back still facing Sasuke nodded his head and walked to a bench and sat down.

Sasuke follwed and sat down next to Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok with the plan?" he looked at Naruto worried

"Sasuke , I have no problem with it but who's going to be on top?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke now determined to know what his answer is.

Sasuke now laughing his head off, "Naruto -haahaaha- that is obvious who the seme is -ahahaa-."

Naruto looked at him determined," who is it?"

Sasuke stood proud and smirked at Naruto and said, "Me."

Naruto looked at him pouting ,"thats not fair Sasuke I can be a seme.."

"Naruto with your long hair and girlish figure I dont think you could be a seme but are uke material though." Sasuke said giving him a kiss on the lips.The kiss was quick but sweet.

"ok Sasuke you can be the seme once and then I will become seme next time."Naruto said smiling.

"whatever dobe."Sasuke said walking to there dormatory.

Naruto followed and wondered where Ino was.

* * *

**With Ino flying around looking for someone.**

* * *

"ok where are you I have what you wanted so where are you."

She froze when she heard a voice whisper in her ,"Im right here cuttie, do you have what I need". She turned around to see a man who looked like sasuke but his hair was flat and he was showing skin. He wore a tight red tank top and the schools uniform pants.

"Sai why do you always do that?!"

"because its fun Ino-chan and i love seeing your reaction."

He kissed her on her neck, making her shiver.

"Here you go Sai .." She tosses the camera at him."now leave me alone ok!"

"No can do my little flower, whatever I say you have to do it. Dont you remeber what happened a nine years ago.On that night of the attack on your family how you almost died and I saved you and your cusin and how you would repay me back no matter what it is." Sai said looking at Ino with a blank expression on his face.

"no I haven't forgoten Sai." She say's crying.

"There, there Ino , stop crying im sorry I wont do it again just please dont cry."

"Im not going to stop crying until you tell me im free from being your slave!"She burst out into sob's and it started to rain.The more she cried the harder the rain was.

Sai hugged Ino and landed down on the ground leaving her floating in the sky,with a frown on his face.He looked up and saw Ino still crying, he walked off and disapeared.

* * *

Ino:(cries)

Dee: Its going to be fine big sis (gives Ino a cupcake)

Ino:(throws the cupcake away)

Dee:(cries) Naruto Ino threw away the cupcake I gave her!

Naruto:Ino why did you do that!?

Ino: ...

Sasuke:(walks in and see's Dee crying and Naruto pissed at Ino) ummm ok then(walks out)

Naruto: Dee aren't you going to be in the next chapter?

Dee:(stops crying) yep but im using my Real name!

Sasuke: (sighs) hoped you enjoyed the chapter and until next time

leave comments plz and tell her how she did.(glares at Ino)

and you Ino stop being mean.

Ino:(glares at Sasuke) shut up!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Let's play a game!

* * *

Dee and Ino:(smirks evily) 

Sasuke x Naruto: (backs away from the girls)

Ino:come back here boys we are just wanting you guys to play

a game with us thats all.

Dee:yeah thats all.(smiles sweetly)

SN:(runs away)

Ino:Damit Dee why did you do that, you know they now your not sweet but nooooooo you had to smile like that.(sighs)

Dee:well sorry but its funny scaring them.(smiles)

Ino:(sighs)

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto have been looking around the campus searching for Ino, but no sign of her.It started to rain and all Naruto could think about was, where is she.Naruto was in the rain searching for her and Sasuke follwing behind.Hours of searching Sasuke convinced Naruto that Ino was fine and that she's probably in her dorm. 

"Yeah your right Sasuke lets go back to our room, but I want to make sure she's in her dorm first."Naruto smiles sweetly at Sasuke. Sasuke blushes madly and turns away from his blond _'boyfriend'_ and heads towards their dorm. With Naruto following him, he grabbed onto Sasuke's hand smiling.Sasuke looked at there hands and continued to walk to their room.

* * *

**In Sasuke and Naruto's room**

* * *

Sasuke changed out of his wet clothes and waited on Naruto to get in the room. Naruto came the room with a black shirt that had the Uchiha crest in the back and some red tight shorts, that was showing off his perfectly rounded ass.Sasuke now opening his eyes looked directly at Naruto. Blood gushed out of his nose and he fainted from blood lost. 

**Momments Later**

Sasuke woken up momments after losing lots of blood to feel something on his lap.It Naruto, he had put tissuse's in Sasuke's nose and sat on his lap.Naruto's hair was tied in high pontail and his bangs hanging in his face. Sasuke had gotten hard from the blond moving so much and looking so fuckable.Naruto felt something poke him in backside and all he did was smirk. Sasuke noticed this and smirked also. Naruto leaned over Sasuke's face and licked the tip of nose and smiled seductevily. Sasuke now wanting to pound the blond into his bed, without even thinking twice he flipped the blond over and kissed the blond hungrly.

knock! knock! knock!

Sasuke breaks the kiss with Naruto and glares at the front door.

"Damit! who is it?" Sasuke yelled from his room,while getting off a hard Naruto.

"Sasu-kun" A flustered blond said with saliva coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Naruto it wont take long i'll be back in a sec."Sasuke licked the saliva off and walked to the front door.

He opens the door to see a pale boy with long brown soaking wet hair and lilac eyes.

"umm sorry to bother you but do you think I stay here until the rain stops."He rubs the back of his nerviously.

"Who was it Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at the other boy.

"Well he hasn't told me his name yet but he needs to get out the rain." Sasuke sttated boredly.

"Neji is my name and my last name is not important, but you are a beauty I must know your name."he smiles and walks towards Naruto.

"umm its Naruto Uzumaki."He says smiling, Neji grabs Naruto thin waist and pulls him closer to his body.

"what a lovely name Naru-chan."Neji smirks and grabs a firm hold on to Naruto butt.

"Yep!"Naruto jump's at the boy's sudden action.

Sasuke now pissed pulls the guy off of Naruto by the hair and drags him to the door.Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his hand and said "Stop Sasuke dont put him out in the rain he'll probably catch a cold or worse!"

Sasuke sighs in defeat and lets go of the brunett and closes the door and walks over to the couch. Naruto smiled of victory. While Neji smirked evily

* * *

**With the new Girl**

**

* * *

**

The rain stops and a light brown skined girl with shoulder lenght sandy brown hair and light brown eye's walks through the door of the school.She takes off her reading glasses and puts them in her pants pocket and goes into the office and the secutery looks up in shock.

"Oh My Deon! why are you here?! "Kira said holding her mouse tightly.

Deon smirks while looking at kira and says,"This is my new school and I'm going to be running things differently around here."She stated while putting her bangs behind her ears.

She walks out of the office and into the dormotories.She walks in the center of the dorms and a stage rises from the ground and A mic in front of her.She grabs the mic and black and red rose petals start to fall from the sky.

"Come out people and come meet your new princiable."She smiles while the students start to leave their classes and their dorm rooms.She shows of her fangs and looks around for someone.

"Hmmm... Well hello there im your new princiable and i hope you treat me with respect and kindeness and i'll do the same for you guys."She smiles taking off her white bere.

"Damn girl how old are you! You have big boobs!" A random boy yelled from the crowd smiling widely trying to make his way to the front.

"Well im 20 years old and I have a name and its Deon and I would appreaciate if you dont cuse in my presents."She stated pissed.

"Well my names Shin and I was wondering if you wanted to go out later."He jumped on the stage, grabbing on to her small waist.he tried to kiss her but she grabbed a falling black rose petal and put it in his face and he passed out.She threw him in the air by his arm and kicked him across the campus.

"well then anyone esle want to try a dumbass stunt like that?!"She looked around.

Sasuke , Naruto and Neji finally get out of the dorm room and make it to the welcome seramony."Damit Naruto you didnt have to bring that gift with you, you know she wont acceptate it."Sasuke said.

They ran through the crowd quickly trying to make it to the stage and leaving Neji in the crowd.

"I dont care, I still like to give her stuff."He smiles.Sasuke sighs. The boys fly in the air and land unto the stage.

"We're here Deon and we couldn't find Ino."Naruto whispers into her hear.

"O.M.G its Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto is flirting with our hot new princiable."The students said in unsion. The three on the stage sweatdrops.

"Ok listen up students if you all find a girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka I will give you a reward and you three hours to find her.Got it!"She said."now go!"

They all left except for the three on the stage.

Deon takes off her bere and tranformed into wearing a white kimno with golden roses designs coming up the sleeves.It was above the knees with long sleeves and her hair in aside ponytail with a floppy whit ribbon in it. She sighs."It feels good to be in my clothes again."she looks at Sasuke and Naruto. "Deon why did you come back here?"Sasuke asked."well I was bored so I just came back."

"Deon? umm shouldn't we go help with the search for Ino, I mean the will end up trying to molest her if one of the boys try to get to her first."Naruto stated frightened.

"Don't worry she'll be fine she has her friend Sai with her. No worries."

"Yeah your right."

3

2

1

"what the hell! Sai no way in hell am i leaving her with him."Naruto said fumming. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's ass and kissed him.

Deon floats in the air and eats some candy while watching the show between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke breaks the kiss."Are you calm?" "Yes I am, but can you let me go please..." "Sure." "im going to fucking rip his damn head off if he tries anything funny with her im going to cut off his dick and shove it in his ear and set his ass on fire!"Naruto marched around in circles with fire coming out of his mouth and venom in his words. Sasuke and Deon back away from Naruto and goes in a back of the stage hugging eachother like scared two year olds.

* * *

**With Ino and the crowd of horny boys

* * *

**

"Im so going to kill you Deon once I try to keep my virginity,Ahhhhhhh!"She screams while running away from the boys.

"Ino come here we just want to kiss you!" one boy said while flying in front of Ino.

"No Way in hell!" she say's while shooting water out of palms at the boy and still running.

"Wait I can fly."she flies into the air and freezes the boys in there tracks.She flies off pissed looking for Deon.

* * *

Deon:(smiles)what cha think

Sasuke:yeah Frenched Naruto!

Ino:read and comment and tell her how she did.

Naruto: and next chapter its going to be about me and Sasuke (winks at Sasuke)

Sasuke:(smirks and picks up Naruto bridal style and walks off)

Deon:yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alone at last or are we?

* * *

Dee: well Deon is me if anyone hasn't figured that out yet.but im not twenty.(sighs)(sniffle) 

Ino:she has a fever and is extremely dizzy right now, but she's bored and is going to keep typing,if she doesn't pass out first.

Dee:(passes out)big sister lets go the fair.(drool comes out her mouth)

Ino:ew.

Sasuke: Is she going to be ok.

Naruto:(pokes Dee's arm) Free Yaoi Comics!

Dee and Ino:WHERE!(looks around the room like maniacs)

Naruto:just kidding. (sticks out tounge playfuly)

Sasuke: your such a dobe. You never should have done that.

I.D:WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Naruto:(points at Jiraya) He has them all

J:WHAT! (is attacked by Dee and Ino)Im not going to be in this story why am I being attacked! oww! that hurt Ino!

Naruto: that was close(sighs and passes out)

Sasuke:(smirks and carries Naruto out of the room)

* * *

**On the stage with Sasuke , Naruto , and Deon**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke calm Naruto down he's giving me an headache."Deon stated boredly.

"Hell no you started by saying she'll be safe with Sai so you do something!"He yelled at her trying to block out Naruto's fussing.

"Oh if you want me to shut him up I will..."She gets up and walks over to Naruto and kisses him on the lips smirking at the Uchiha.Naruto blushes and calms down.

"there you go he's quite."She says with a smirk still plastered on her face.Sasuke wide eyed and his jaw dropped at her action.He walked over to Naruto and picked him up and threw him across his shoulder and flew off.

"Hee-hee."She giggled and licked her lips."Chocolate, oh yeah he's going to have fun."She looks around and then sighs."I have to stop talking to myself."She starts walking off the stage and kicks a red and black present down the stairs and walks off towards the office.

* * *

**With Ino**

"leave me alone!" She screams flying away.

"But Ino Deon said will get a 'prize' if we catch you."A girl said flying after the panicing girl in front of her.

"I dont give a fuck what she said, just leave me alone!" She said as the girl grabbed her by her breast.

"I got you hahaha!Let's go!"the girl says while heading back towards the stage.

Ino sighs out of fustration and just lets the girl carry her back to Deon so she can claim her prize and leave her alone.

"Dont drop me."Ino said.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

How dare Deon kiss my Naruto like that I should kill her for that! But the odd thing is, is that Naruto let her do it.I wonder why? whatever all I know is that its just me and him, until we get enterupted and then i'll really be pissed.Like this morning that damn Neji flirting with him.

Adding Neji and Deon to mental hate list.

I still wonder why Deon and Ino came back after the accident and why do they still look the same after...

"Sasu-kun can we finish our game that we were playing when we get back to the dorm."Hearing the lust in his voice I speed to our room and locked the door and threw him on the bed, kissing him hungrly.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Oh my! Sasuke is the best kisser ever, but I want more then just a kiss.

I smirked at him and deepened the kiss and moaned when he grabbed my butt. He ended the kiss and I pouted and then he put butterfly kisses down my neck, lifting up my school uniform dress shirt and licking my nipple and twisting the other lightly, I moan in pleasure thinking to myself that he's amazing with his tounge. He leaves my nipples and takes off my pants and alone with my boxers and he looks into my eye's and I look into his midnight orbs, he was sucking me into his eyes.

I moaned whiled he bent down and started licking my dick...

"Ahh ah haah ah" I panted while he put my dick into his mouth.He bobbed his head up and down and sucked on me hard and I came into his mouth.

"wow Naruto for a girly looking guy u sure are big." He smirked kissing my lips softly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What is that suppose to me..."He was stuned when Sasuke pulled off his clothes showing off his enormose dick.

"Are you ready Naru-chan because I am and i've always b..."

A loud boom in the house heard from the front enterupted the now pissed Naruto and Sasuke.They put on some pants and ran out of Sasuke's room and straight to where the noise was coming from.

It was Sai and Ino sitting on the couch, Ino glaring daggers at Sai.while Sai tried to kiss her.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!"Sasuke said now ready to kill.

"Sorry Sasu-kun but Ino and Myself needed to get away from everybody so we just came here.Hope you dont mind."He said looking at Sasuke boredly.

Naruto now holding back a raging Sasuke." I was just about to pound into Naruto on my bed and do it until night but NO you had to come here and blow my damn door down and then you fucking ask me to let you stay here so you an relax!! Get the fuck out!"

Naruto and Ino blushing while Sai is leaving their room and Ino trying to sneak out but Naruo grabbed her by her collar."Where do you think your going."Naruto said with his eyes closed and his finger pulling the back of Ino's kimono.

"Aww shit."She said.

* * *

Dee:sorry guys its not longer.

Ino:Naruto you are all sweaty and smell of Sasuke.Im going to kill you!

Sasuke: yeah if Naruto doesn't lecture YOU to death.(smirks)

Naruto: yes i am going to do that and im going to lecture you too Sasuuke.

Sasuke: what?! Why?

Naruto that will be in the next chap.Oh and Dee isn't there going to be one of your characters that joins us!(jumps up and down in excitment)

Dee: yep!(smiles widely) and kiba and shino are going to be in the next one too!

Ino and Naruto:YAY!

Sasuke:(goes into the bathroom and locks the door)

Naruto: (laughs)

Dee and Ino:(sigh)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Weird teachers, but I like them!

Enjoy!

* * *

Dee:Kiba and Shino! YAY! 

Ino:(cries) Why me!?

Naruto:(nags Ino)

Sasuke:(reading the story) Dee are you feeling good?

Dee:I'm still sick

Sasuke: Ok well I'm leaving before i get sick too.

Ino:SASUKE TAKE NARUTO WITH YOU!

Sasuke: ok(picks naruto and put him on my back) come on now leave Ino alone

Naruto:OK i will.(smiles) I haven't had any ramen i weeks!

Dee:oh yeah i forgot you said you weren't going to eat ramen for months or something.

Ino:(is passed out on the floor from all the nagging)

Dee: umm Ino you ok (blows nose in tissuse and put it on Ino's head)

SN:that's wrong and nasty.

Dee: (smirks) I know

* * *

"Ino, What the hell were you doing with Sai!"Naruto said fuming and stomping around the large living room. She looked around while Naruto wasn't looking and saw a huge hole that was made by Sai and thought '_Maybe I can escape this'._

"Naruto? Where is Sasuke?" She acted liked she cared where the other man was.

"I don't know but I'm going to go look for him OK so don't move."Naruto said leaving Ino with her escape.

_'Bingo'_she thought. She stood up and ran out and towards her first class.

* * *

**In Class with the new teachers Deon hired.**

"Ok Students! Stop throwing fire at her!You stop changing your form in front everyone! and you stop eating!"Shino said trying to calm the students down.

"Shino! Stop yelling at the idiots!"Kiba said facing Shino and pointing towards the class.

Everyone looked at Kiba and glared daggers at him and some really through them.

"Ok now that everyone is calm and now pissed. I'm your new teacher and this is my lover Kiba..."He said while looking around the class seeing girls blushing and boys looking in different directions whistling.Kiba on the other hand smiling proudly and kisses Shino on the cheek.Girls scream and boys start to cry.

"and Kiba here will be helping you guys who are having trouble in this subject.A torture if you want to call him that.JUST DO NOT CALL HIM YOURS YOU DAMN BRATS!"The students were now terrified and confused.

Shino calmed down minutes later and looked out his classroom door and saw a blond and purple flash run by."Kiba did you see that?"Shino said whispering in Kiba's ear."Yep I saw her."Smiling and looking towards the class.

"Ok class we have business to attend to for the moment but we wont be long so sit down and read a book or something until we get back because the only thing your going to be able to do."Shino said smirking and taking off his sunglasses and looking around the room.His dark green eyes landed on Kiba trying to fix his hat. He walked towards Kiba and pulled off his hat and under it were two perked up dog ears.

"KAWII!" The girls all said in unison while the boys were still crying over the fact they might be gay. The two men walked out the classroom and locked the door with all the students inside.

"Shino why did you pull off my hat you know I hate showing my ears!" Showing his fangs at Shino and yelling through the hallway.

* * *

**With Shino and Kiba's class**

"Man I'm bored."

"does anyone have a cig or something to drink?"

"here I got some cigs?"

The green haired boy passed his friend a cigarette and all of the sudden and sides of the desk became arms and wrapping its arms around the waist of the students and place books in front of them and open there eyes up as the size of dinner plates.Forcing them to read whatever book was put in front of them.

A hologram appeared in front of the chalkboard.

"well hello students I am your friendly hologram, my name is Kunna Shiromi and you will call me Lady Shiromi."The students was forced to raise there heads and watch the hologram.

"Now today's reading with be about Sex, I know I know exciting right so lets just journey into the world of sex shall we."

"Score! Now after this we will know if we are gay or not"The boys said in unison.

As the students heads were forced back to there books they(boys) became to scream and see images of yaoi.

"Yes children you are entering the world of yaoi and we are going to do couples and the first one will be your new teachers."Kunna said with a sweet smile plastered on her cat like face.Girls smiled and read until nosebleeds after nosebleeds. most boys trying to run away and others finally met their fates and became one of the fans.

"Good everyone lets keep reading."Kunna said while getting into a solid form.

* * *

**Back with Shino and Kiba at another classroom**

knock!

knock!

knock!

Ino opens the door to her classroom and greets her old friends.

"hello boys how are you doing?"

"fine"both men say together. "hold on a sec."Now everyone keep doing your projects I will be back in a few minutes OK."She said smiling at her class that was filled with nothing but horny boys.

"Yes miss sexy Lady that i love."One of the boys said confessing his love to her.She slams the door and looks at her friends.

"so how you been?"kiba asked.

"well lets see I almost got raped by some of my students this morning and some girl, Sai wouldn't leave me the hell alone, Deon is back, Naruto was nagging me for what seemed like for hours and oh yeah and someone stole my chocolate!Oh yeah I'm doing great just great!"She said while using sarcasm.

"wow rough day already."

"Well it wasn't smiles and fucking butterflies!Shino!"

"You didn't have to yell."He said walking back down the long and confusing hallway.

"Shino wait up don't lea... Ahhhhhh aha a..."

"Kiba when did you finally start walking around without your hat on."She said rubbing his ears.

"Shino she's being mean to me again!"He yelled down the hall to get his lovers attention and it did.

"Ino! Let go of his ears!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No! One more hug."

"OK one more! that's fucking it OK."

she hugs and pets Kiba one more time and lets him free."There.Happy!"

"No I need to know something and then I'll be satisfied."Shino said looking at Ino straight in her eyes.

"What is it?"

Shino now turned his gaze to kiba and they both looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why did you and Deon come back?"the men said together.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Sasuke get out the damn bathroom right now!"

"If I do you'll be sorry."

"Yeah right just get your horny ass out here!"

"I warned you." Sasuke opened the door to the bathroom and pounced Naruto and ripping off his clothes and pinning him to the floor.

"Sa..Sasuke get off of m...AHHHHHHhh!"He screamed out of pour pain while something big was forced inside his body.

"Naruto I told you to leave me in there but now you have to pay the price for disobeying."His eyes were as red as blood.He thrust out of the moaning blond and back in. Sweat became to form on the bodies of the boys.

"Naruto! Sasuke! get out here right this minute before I kill both of you!"Deon yelled through the house looking for the boys.

"Damit I should've fix that door!"Sasuke screamed and Naruto cried and panicked.

Sasuke bedroom door flew open and a pissed 'Demon' walked through the door blushing at the raw site.

_'We are in deep shit!_' the boys thought while trying to finish up.

* * *

Dee:(cries) I wanted to have them do it in pure detail but I JUST DONT KNOW I HAD TO DO IT!

Ino:(pats Dee's back )that's OK Lil sis you do it next time right. RIGHT!(went psycho of Dee)

Dee:(cries even more)

Kunna: (aims ice cube and throws a it at Ino's head but it melts before it gets to her head)

Ino:(turns around and glares at Kunna)

Dee and Kunna:(cries)

SN:how much trouble are we in and what did we do?

Dee(stops crying and punches them both upside there heads)

SN:that much huh?

Dee:(blows nose and puts the tissue on Ino's head)

Ino:stop doing that before you give me whatever the hell you have

Dee:no.

Ino:(moves away from Dee)

Dee:Read and Comment

SN:and see why we are in trobule and why Deon and Ino came back

Ino and Kunna:until next time

Dee:laterz


	6. Chapter 6

**Why must we suffer so?**

**Chapter 6**

Dee:(sleeps in bed)

Ino:(kicks Dee in the back)get the hell up its been a month and a half now.

Dee:(whines)OK OK I'll do it just five more minutes of sleep k (goes back to sleep)

Naruto:(Nags Dee)and you had all this time and stuff all you really do is do ur work eat go

outside and exercise and sleep and go shopping but u don't have time for us OK i see where you are coming from i don't care!

Dee:(gets up and straggles Naruto)Shut the hell up

Sasuke walks in Dee's room and see's Naruto getting strangled walks back out of room

Ino:(sweat-drops) um ppl shes sorry about not posting anything in a while she really has been busy. (looks at Dee and walks out the room)

Dee:(drops Naruto and walks to computer)Naruto get sasuke and Ino back in here and we are going to make a fiction.(starts typing )

Naruto:Guys get back in here! She's typing!

Sasuke(walks back in)finally

Ino:YAY!

* * *

**With Shino and Kiba's class**

"Now children we are now finished with the world of yaoi couples now lets get into the world of children shows."The hologram said now getting into a solid form.She walked in front of a male student and sat on his desk.He was forced to look up at her and he smiled.

" May I help you Lady Kunna?"His lips were sealed with hers.

The rest of the students in the classroom looked at the sene and stared wide eyed.She broke the kiss with the boy and punched him in the face, he flew straight into the wall going threw another classroom.

"Ok listen here brats I'm going to be running things ever time your sensei(s) leave and as you know now that I'm not very nice so shut your faces and get to reading or you'll go flying threw the wall too that's goes for girls also." Kunna said looking around the classroom and glaring at the students with her golden cat eyes.

"Yes ma'am!"The class said looking at there books all except one.

"I'm not doing anything you say."A male student says walking towards Kunna.

"Oh is that right OK then you'll have to suffer the consequences."She moved behind him and tried to kick him in his back but was stopped by his hand.

The students looked away from there books and look at the scene and gasp as the male grabs Lady Kunna's leg and her throws her in the air.

* * *

**Now With Deon,Sasuke ,and Naruto**

"Im going to kill you guys."Deon says running after the naked boys around the dorms.

"But Deon you said I could 'take care ' of Naruto and I did and he enjoyed being 'taken care of '."The Uchiha smirked while running with a blushing Naruto in his arms.

"I said make him shut up not do him so he can moan your name so everyone in my office could here."She said ripping off the sleeves of her white kimono and a golden light came from her hands and markings started to appear on her arms.

"Burning light that runs threw my body ,Runs threw my veins ,and My soul let me take the..."She is stopped by a man in all black.He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall.

"Deon,you know you shouldn't use that power around anyone unless you really need to!"He said glaring at her with is piercing brown eyes.

"Why are you here anyway!? And let go of me you bastard..."She was cut off by his lips.

Sasuke stopped running and stared wide eyed at the two while Naruto smiled."Sasuke lets get out of here."Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.Sasuke nodded and headed towards there dorm.

* * *

**With Ino, Shino, and Kiba**

"Well why did you come back?"Shino asked Ino again.

"Because it was no fun where Deon and I were and besides we didn't want to watch over the kingdom for that long anyway."She says with a sad smile looking away from them.

"That's not a good enough answer Ino."Shino said looking at the girl.

"Its Because Deon and I were going to be killed if we didn't leave!"She said sobbing.

"Who is trying to kill you ?"Kiba asked now hugging Ino tightly.

"It's..."She was cut off by the loud explosion at the end of the hallway.

"KAITO I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"Deon screamed chasing a now satisfied Kaito.

"Deon it was just a kiss to stop you from killing those boys.."He said running past Ino, holding on tightly to his hood.

"**I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!**"She said getting closer to him.She passed Ino and the other teachers also.

Kaito ran towards the exit but was pulled by his hood,by non other than Ino.(thought it was going to be Deon. XP)

"Kaito why are you here?"Ino asked him while dragging him back towards Deon who was ready to tear him to shreds.

* * *

**_WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO_**

"Sasuke lets try to get to one of ourclasses I don't wanna make Deon even more mad."Naruto said with fear in his voice.

Sasuke looked down at the boy in his arms and nodded in agreement.He forgot that him and Naruto were naked and walking around campus.They headed towards there first class of the day and open the doors of the school.

Everyone in the hallways looked at the two with sadness and cameras ready to take pictures of the naked gods. Sasuke and Naruto didn't notice that they were being captured by pervs (eyes) and there cameras. Sasuke put Naruto down and they walked hand in hand.

The two finally made it to there classroom and sat in the far back of the class. Everyone in the class whispering and giggling to each other, while the Sasuke and Naruto look at them with confused looks. A girl walks up to both the boys giggling and smiling uncontrollably.

"You guys are so brave to come to school naked!"The girl blushed and squealed as the boys arose from there seats and ran out the classrooms covering there selves as best as they could.

"Sasuke why didn't you tell me that we were still naked!"Naruto screamed at Sasuke running towards the end of the hallway.

"Well I forgot that we didn't have any clothes on either!"Sasuke says as one of the girls try to jump on his back, but she failed miserably as he ran faster and scooped Naruto in his arms and dashed passed Deon and the others.

"Hey wasn't that Sasuke and Naruto?!"Kiba asked as they figures fly out the doors and away from the mob of crazed fans.

"Yep."Shino says as he puts his shade back on.

"Well this was the best welcome your new Principal and teachers day."Deon says with sarcasm.As they all stood there sighing while the dark blue haired boy started to sulk as he thought about his death that was going to be caused by Deon.

**

* * *

**

_Back with Kunna and the class_

Lady Kunna fell out of the air and landed in the boys arms.

"See Lady Kunna I don't like to follow rules so your going to have a hard time controlling me like you control everyone else in here."He said putting her down on the floor.

"Are you sure I'm going to have a hard time.."She said pulling her crimson her hair in long ponytail towards the back of her head. "you see I've needed a challenge and I think you gave it to me."She said smirking as she kicks the orange haired boy in stomach making him fly against the wall.

He wipes away the blood that was coming out the side of his mouth and stood up. "Well Lady Kunna I'm must give you your props you are strong and beautiful, but a woman like you shouldn't start fights with people you don't know."He said walking closer to her.

"Oh please,call me Kunna and what is your name so I know to put it on your tombstone."She said as her eyes started to glow black.

"The names Tai and lets make a bet cuttie."He said as his stopping in front of her.

"Im listening."Now with amusement in her voice.

"If you win I will be a good boy and let you brain wash me like you did with everyone else..."

"And if you win?"

"You have to be my wife."He said looking at her with his gray eyes.

The class turned there heads directly at Tai, with there mouths hanging to the floor.Sure Kunna was pretty but the woman was crazy.

"As crazy as that sounds I can't turn down a bet so I will agree."She said as her she walked towards the door.

"We shall fight outside behind the school so everyone can see how you become my wife."He says as he opens the door for Kunna and she walks out without a word.He follows behind her closing the door.

"Hey what about us, we need to go to our next class before the bell rings." The green haired student says as he tries to escape the clutches of the hands that bonds him and the others to there seats.

"I have to PEE!"One girl says as she holds her breath.

**TBC XD**

* * *

Sasuke:I hate you but at the same I love you, Dee.

Dee:I know you do. now let me get back to sleeping.(Falls asleep on the keyboard)

Ino:um Dee (pokes Dee in the arm)

Naruto:Ino you know when you passed out last time she put a snotty tissue on ur face.(smirking evilly)

Sasuke:Yep its true.(smirking even more evil)

Ino:(picks Dee up and spins her around in the air and letting her fall on the floor)

Dee:(still sleeping now on the floor)

Tai and Kunna: hey guys (walks in Dee's room) (#we are Dee's Characters#)

Kaito#:Hey guys! OMG Dee's sleeping (picks Dee up and walks out of room)

SNI:3...2...1!(they say in unison)

Dee:KAITO IF TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING

Naruto:Viewers discretion advised

INO:Words that were just said shouldn't have been read by viewers.(nods head)

Sasuke:That's why it was blocked.

SNI:(nods head)

Tai:She will post real soon and...

Kunna:watch as I mop the floor with this kid (points at Tai)

S..N..I..T..K..D..K..:Read and comment and until next time.


End file.
